


the best story i could tell (the one where i am growing old with you)

by coldswaters



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Eloping, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, sort of they eloped and then their friends throw a sitcom style ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldswaters/pseuds/coldswaters
Summary: Wedding planning was hard. Alex wanted to marry Willie more than anything but deciding which flowers to use, what they wanted for centerpieces, who to invite, what food there was gonna be, and a million other things was not Alex’s definition of fun. And Alex knew that he was not alone in that thought. Willie was just as stressed as Alex was and they weren’t even halfway done planning.orWillie and Alex eloped
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	the best story i could tell (the one where i am growing old with you)

**Author's Note:**

> title from anything for you by ludo (i knew this was a willex song before i even listened just because the name)

Wedding planning was hard. Alex wanted to marry Willie more than anything but deciding which flowers to use, what they wanted for centerpieces, who to invite, what food there was gonna be, and a million other things was not Alex’s definition of fun. And Alex knew that he was not alone in that thought. Willie was just as stressed as Alex was and they weren’t even halfway done planning.   
  


It was during a conversation about whether they should serve chicken or steak that Alex got the idea. They were sitting next to each other at the kitchen table, a million binders opened in front of them showing pictures of venues, flowers, and all this other wedding stuff and Alex was at his wits end.

Willie was rambling about how chicken was cheaper but steak was ‘more formal’ when Alex interrupted him.

“Willie,” he said, and put his hand on top of Willie’s, “What if we eloped?”

Willie turned to look at Alex so fast Alex swore he heard Willie’s neck crack.

“Come again?” He said, eyes wide.

“Let’s elope,” Alex said, staring at Willie intensely, “I’m sick of wedding planning and I know you are. We haven’t actually spent any money on anything yet, besides the rings, so let’s just do it. I don’t care about flowers or balloons for centerpieces or whether we have chicken or steak. I just wanna be married to you.”

Willie stared at Alex with an unreadable expression and Alex was worried that he was gonna laugh or say it was a stupid idea but Willie just leaned across the space between them, wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck and kissed him deeply, Alex’s hands coming up to cup Willie’s face.

“Hell yes, let’s do it,” Willie said when he pulled away.

“Really?” Alex asked, eyes bright.

“Really,” Willie said and Alex leaned over to kiss him this time.

-

Two days later, Alex and Willie were laying in their bed, Willie’s head pillowed on Alex’s chest.

Willie was playing with Alex’s hand admiring the matching wedding rings that had been added to each of their left hands only a few hours prior.

“Eloping was a great idea, babe,” Willie said and placed a kiss to Alex’s knuckles.

“I’ve been known to have those,” Alex said and smiled, “husband.”

Willie laughed softly. “Holy shit, you're my husband. We're  _ married.”  _

“We sure are,” Alex replied and Willie maneuvered himself so he could lean up and kiss Alex.

Alex wrapped his arms around Willie and pulled him so Willie was straddling his waist and both of them got lost in the kiss.

-

About a week after that Alex and Willie were hanging out at Luke, Bobby, and Reggie’s place. Julie and Flynn were there too and everyone was extremely happy as they hadn’t been able to hang out as a whole big group in a while as everyone was super busy. They were all making idle conversation and catching up and just enjoying each other's company.

“So,” Julie said, addressing Alex and Willie, “how's the wedding planning going? Decide on a venue?”

“Oh, no, that’s not happening anymore,” Alex said casually.

The room fell into a shocked silence.

“What? What do you mean it’s ‘not happening anymore’?” Luke asked, “Did you guys like… break up?”

“Oh god, no, of course not,” Willie said quickly, “we just got sick of wedding planning so we eloped.”

“You  _ what?!”  _ Luke all but screamed.

“We eloped,” Alex explained, “you know when you run away to secretly get married.”

“I know what eloping is, you idiot,” Luke said, “but how could you not tell us? and  _ when? _ And didn’t you want a ceremony?”

“I mean it hasn’t exactly been a secret,” Alex said, “we’ve been wearing our rings all night. And it was like a week ago. And I don’t need a ceremony, I’ve got the husband. But a first dance would have been nice.”

Alex pressed a kiss to Willie’s cheek and the two of them lifted up their hands to show everyone their newly adorned wedding rings.

“Huh,” Flynn said, “how did we miss the rings?”

“I mean I know how the boys missed it but you and I should have caught them,” Julie said and was met with protests from said boys.

“Whatever,” Bobby chimed in, glaring at Julie, “we’re happy for you guys, even if we were deprived of the absolute party your reception would have been.”

“And cake! I can’t believe you deprived me of cake!” Reggie whined and pouted.

“We’re sorry, Reg. We’ll bake you a cake to make up for it,” Alex said and Reggie’s face lit up.

“Wait, that gives me an idea,” Julie said, “we can bake a cake and have a mini ceremony and reception right now since they didn’t get one. We can clear the living room and have a dance floor, it’ll be great.”

Everyone in the room had matching looks of excitement on their face but Willie and Alex looked more touched than because they really couldn’t believe how great their friends were.

“I’ll get the alcohol,” Bobby said and got up from the couch, sending everyone into a fit of laughter. 

“Reg and I will do the cake, Flynn will oversee decorations, and Luke will worry about the music if that’s okay with everyone?” Julie said and everyone nodded, “Alright, to your stations.”

Everyone got up and started to do their assigned task but Willie and Alex were still cuddled up on their chair, Willie sitting on Alex’s lap.

“What about us?” Alex asked.

“You two just stay there and be cute,” Julie answered, “it is your wedding day after all.”

“We technically got married a week ago,” Willie said.

“Shut up, you, don’t make me regret doing something nice for you,” Julie said jokingly, “just sit there and let us do this for you.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Alex said, “I am more than happy to sit here and keep cuddling with my  _ husband.”  _

Willie’s face lit up at Alex calling him ‘husband’ and he leaned down to kiss Alex.

“Gross,” Julie chimed.

“Didn’t you just call us cute?” Alex retorted.

Julie just rolled her eyes in response. “I’m gonna go help Reggie with the cake now, you two... just stay there.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Willie said as Julie left the room.

-

An hour and a half later, Luke, Reggie, and Bobby’s apartment looked a lot nicer than it usually did. The place was covered in fairy lights, which Luke hadn’t even known they had but Flynn somehow found and all the living room furniture was pushed to one wall for a makeshift dance floor. What few candles the boys had were on a table at one side of the room to be a makeshift ceremony space. Those and the fairy lights gave the room a nice warm glow, and Alex had to admit it looked pretty impressive. 

“Now,” Julie said once everyone was gathered back in the living room, “we have to decide who is gonna do what in the ceremony.”

“I call officiant!” Luke shouted.

“That is a terrible idea,” Julie responded and Luke pouted, “I’m gonna officiate.”

“Fine, but I call being Alex’s best man,” Luke replied.

“Hey! No fair, I wanted to be Alex’s best man!” Reggie protested.

“You idiots can both be my best men,” Alex said and both boys' faces lit up.

“I guess that means Flynn and I are with you, buddy,” Bobby said to Willie.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Willie replied with a huge smile on his face, “and you two can walk me down the aisle if you want.”

“We’d be honored,” Flynn said.

“On that note, there is one more thing, and this is kind of a surprise for Alex,” Julie said.

“For me?” Alex questioned.

“Yes, you idiot,” Julie said with a laugh, “so you need someone to walk you down the aisle, so I called my dad and he said he’d love nothing more than to do it and he should be here any minute.”

“You called your dad?” Alex asked, shocked.

“Yeah, Alex,” Julie said, “You know you’re like a son to him and I knew you’d love it so why not.”

Alex moved across the room and pulled Julie into a hug. “Thank you, Julie.”

A knock on the door interrupted the moment. 

“That must be him,” Julie said and left the room to go let Ray in.

When they came back in, Ray immediately pulled Alex into a hug.

“I’m so happy for you, mijo,” He said.

“Thank you, Ray,” Alex replied, “And thank you for doing this.”

“Of course,” Ray said and pulled out of the hug.

He then went and wrapped Willie in a hug, whispering something in Willie’s ear that Alex could not hear, but judging by Willie’s reaction it was some very short version of a shovel talk.

Ray let go of Willie and turned to face everyone in the room.

“I believe we have a wedding to get to,” he said and everyone smiled.

Julie took her place in front of the makeshift ceremony space and Luke and Reggie took their place there as well. Alex and Willie made their way out of the room so they could walk back in and down the aisle.

“Everyone ready?” Julie asked, and she was met with a resounding yes, “Alright, let's do this.”

Luke pressed play on where he had hooked his phone up to the speaker system and a soft instrumental song started flowing from the speakers.

Willie walked out a first, a megawatt smile on his face, with Flynn and Bobby flanking him on either side. When they made it to the front, Willie turned to look at the back of the aisle in anticipation.

Alex walked out with Ray holding one of his arms and no one could keep in a laugh when they saw tears streaming down Ray’s face.

“You good there, dad?” Julie asked when they reached the front.

“Leave me alone, the first one of my kids is getting married I’m allowed to be emotional,” Ray replied and wiped away his tears. 

Before Ray could move back to watch the ceremony Alex wrapped him in another hug. When Alex let go, he turned to face Willie and grabbed both his hands.

Luke paused the music and Julie began the ceremony.

“So I don’t really know how to run a wedding ceremony,” Julie said with a laugh, “but I do know that Alex and Willie are perfect for each other and if anyone deserves a perfect wedding and a perfect life together, it’s them.”

Alex and Willie smiled softly at each other. 

“I’m not sure if you guys did your own vows at the eloping ceremony but I’m gonna make you do them here,” Julie continued, “even if you don’t have any written y’all are so sappy and gone on each other that I’m positive you’ll be able to come up with stuff on the spot. So, Willie, you go first.”

Willie took a deep breath and squeezed Alex’s hands.

“You are the reason my heart beats Alex,” Willie began and had to hold in a laugh at the way Alex’s eyes were already welling up with tears, “the thought of spending the day with you is what inspires me to want to wake up every day and the thought of falling asleep in your arms is what makes me want to go to bed every night. You are my person and you are my everything. I'd do anything for you, Alex. You make every day of my life amazing and there are infinite things I love about you. Your laugh is music to my ears and your smile is the most beautiful piece of art I’ve ever seen. I love you so damn much, Alex.”

By the time Willie was finished Alex had tears running down his cheeks but a smile on his face.

“God, Wills, I love you so damn much,” Alex said and tried to kiss Willie but Julie put one hand on his chest and pushed him back.

“Not yet, Mister, you have to do your vows first  _ then  _ you can kiss him,” Julie said and Alex let out a small whine, “now on with it.”

“God, Willie, I really just love you more than anything,” Alex started and tears welled up in his eyes again, “you are my soulmate, you make my life better and I don’t know where I'd be without you. You are a beautiful person inside and out and every day I’m amazed that you chose to be with me. You ground me, Willie, but you also take me to the moon and I'd follow you anywhere. I fall more and more in love with you every day and I cannot believe that I get to have you in my life and call you my husband. You are my forever.”

Alex barely made it through his vows because he was crying so much but to his credit, by the end of them, Willie was also crying and so was everyone else in the room, especially Ray.

Julie took a minute to collect herself before beginning again.

“Now for the rings,” she said and Alex and Willie gave her a confused look, “I know you guys already have the rings but just take them off and put them back on. No wedding ceremony is complete without the rings.”

Alex and Willie both took their rings off and passed them to the other.

“Willie, do you take Alex to be your husband?” 

“I do,” Willie said and slid Alex’s ring back onto his finger.

“Now, Alex do you take Willie to be your husband?”

“I do,” Alex said and put Willie’s ring back on his finger, happy to see it back in its rightful place.

“I don’t have any power vested in me but kiss each other!” Julie said.

Alex wrapped his arms around Willie’s waist and pulled him into a deep kiss. Willie’s arms went up around Alex’s neck and he kissed back soundly.

All their friends cheered and when they pulled away Willie and Alex walked back down the aisle, hand in hand. At the end of the aisle, Alex pulled Willie into another deep kiss which promoted more cheers for their friends. Once all the cheering was done, Luke pulled out his guitar from where it had been hidden behind one of the couches.

“So I know you guys said you wanted a first dance, so you’re gonna get one,” Luke said and Willie and Alex turned to smile at each other.

Everyone in the room moved out of the way so Alex and Willie could have the whole dance floor.

When Luke started playing and singing a soft sappy love song, Willie rested his head on Alex’s shoulder and the two simply swayed and enjoyed being in each other’s presence for the duration of the song.

At the end, Alex pulled Willie into yet another kiss as their friends cheered around them.

Luke put his guitar back and started playing music from the speakers again, but this time it was upbeat, danceable music. 

All of their friends started dancing around them but Willie and Alex stayed wrapped up in each other, slowly swaying to whatever pop song Luke was playing, just happy to be in each other's presence.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFjQFeiSHBw) is the song the fic is named after but also the fic i imagined luke playing for willie and alex's first dance!! it would be more of an acoustic version but u get the idea!!!
> 
> comments and kudos mean the world !!
> 
> find me on[twitter](https://twitter.com/sk8erwillie)


End file.
